1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of optical, laser-based, or LIDAR measuring devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional wind measurement systems, a mechanically-complex conical scanning mechanism or multiple separate telescopes may be used in order to make two-dimensional or three-dimensional wind velocity measurement; however, these systems are housed in apparatuses that are generally too big for a person to carry and use at the same time. Even smaller, handheld units utilize a minimum of two telescopes to obtain a wind measurement.
If the use of one telescope is proposed where the telescope is comprised of, either in part or in whole, low-cost sensors, inaccuracies are typically introduced from the inability to manually point steadily and accurately with one's hand. Since the same telescope is used for both transmitting and receiving, it is critical that any beam diversion be reciprocal. That is, the transmitted light goes out the path and the reflected light must be able to retrace the same path into the collection element which could be a fiber optic transmitter/receiver.